Shopping Can Lead To Sex When Your Partner Is A Succubus
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Aomine summoned a Succubus however when he learned that this gorgeous creature was male he turned his back on him only for him to reappear at his home intergrated into his family when they go shopping for Kise's welcoming party things get a bit too much for the previously straight Aomine! HumanXSuccubus/Incubus!


Shopping Can Lead To Sex When Your Partner Is A Succubus

A/N: I'm back once more with my promised AoKi Succubus prompt! I've been looking forward to writing this for a while I couldn't think of anyone that was more suited for this prompt that AoKi ahahah Aomine will be a little OOC in places but it's an AU so I hope you won't mind so much! I do hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!

Aomine's POV

Last night was terrible I summoned the succubus Kise to try and lose my virginity, I told her, _I want you to take my virginity _and made a pact with her however even though she looked like a girl no matter how I looked at her, I learned that was actually a boy. I tried to escape, but he liked how I was full of troubles and ended up following me.

When I walked into the kitchen the following morning there in front of me was the devil eating bananas rather provocatively though this seemed not to bother my mother and father. He was wearing a girl's school uniform his blonde locks still framing his face perfectly as they had the night before. My dad came to stand next to me a knowing look on his face as he looked from me to the devil "what is it Aomine? Can't take your eyes off of Kise-Chan?" he commented with a little chuckle.

My mouth fell open at this "obviously not!" I practically screamed at him in return he simply laughed and walked off ready to go to work. Kise ended up doing the dishes for my mother which only gained him brownie points with my family.

My mother approached us once Kise had finished the dishes "I'm sorry breakfast was so dull this morning. We'll throw a welcoming party tonight to make up for it, so go buy whatever you want from the supermarket. By the way, Aomine, you're showing her around town~" mum told me. I sighed with a look of dread on my face knowing this was going to be hell. There was no point in arguing with mum when she set her mind on something that was it you had to do it or else.

With a heavy sigh we headed down the street with Kise looking around at our surroundings with a happy face, it was just like having an excited puppy beside me only this puppy wanted more than just attention. When we arrived at the supermarket he looked at it in amazement "uh…this is the largest supermarket in the neighbourhood. They have everything here," I told him as he gazed at it longer.

"It's huge!" he exclaimed with a big smile. We walked inside and Kise rushed to grab a trolley and I couldn't help but think, _there's a lot of people here, so it'd be bad if he causes a ruckus_ _I'll have to make sure that he doesn't do anything weird_. He got excited at the weirdest things as he rushed over to the milk he gazed at me with sparkling eyes "look master! There's so much milk here!" he exclaimed happily. I couldn't help thinking it was rather adorable of him, he put quite a few cartons of milk in the trolley before heading to the meat. "Hmmm? I see, humans supply sacrifices at the supermarket," he commented as he walked down the aisle.

I quirked a brow at this "they aren't sacrifices. They're just food," I informed him now. When we continued up the aisle there was a lady from the neighbourhood that was promoting high grade meat. She greeted us and gave us a free sample.

"Delicious! It tastes absolutely amazing~" he commented as he ate it then he grabbed her hands as he turned on the charm "hey, ma'am…I'd like some of this meat…but it's a little too expensive for us to buy… can you lower the price a little?" he asked.

The poor lady was embarrassed her cheeks flushed clearly flustered by Kise's advances. "I-I can't…I'm just an employee, so I can't really…" she stuttered out shyly. Clearly Kise was having an effect on her even though she thought that he was actually a lady.

"Can't you? You can right? Cheaper…" Kise replied still piling on the charm as the poor lady started to get dizzy from his advances just to get cheaper meat.

"Ah…eh…o-okay…" she relented eventually. He grabbed some meat with a huge smile on his face as he commented on how we got some for a cheaper price.

As we headed for the checkout I couldn't help but think, _he's so weird he's supposed to me a scary devil…but he can have such carefree expressions on his face…_ we bagged everything and started to head back down the street. We took a break and I got us a couple of drinks "thanks master! Ah but I want to drink yours instead…~" he told me.

"Oh? I already drank some of it, but you can have it if you want it," I said softly making him happy as he squealed. "Hey…while you're drinking that listen. We made a pact where you'd take my virginity…but that was assuming you'd be a girl to begin with. Indeed you're a lot cuter than the average girl…and it's true that, for a moment, I didn't mind losing it to a boy. But you know…I want my memorable first experience to be normal. I know I'm being selfish considering I summoned you. If you can't return to the devil world without fulfilling the pact…let's find some other way to nullify it…" I told him honestly.

When I went to add a little more to my speech I was interrupted by Kise. "M…master's saliva…left on the straw…tastes so good…it tastes so good!" he all but screamed at the end. I freaked out a little calling the blonde a freak as I ran away from him. "Ah master!" I heard him exclaim now before he ran and jumped on my back "don't just leave me behind and go home in the middle of our date!" he exclaimed as he hugged me from behind.

"What date?!" I exclaimed now trying to get out of his hold. "I just can't agree with that!" I added before attempting to push him off as we fell to the floor now me on my back with him straddling my hips.

"The two of us are out together! It's a date! Of course we can't forget the kiss at the end!" he exclaimed as he leaned in to try and kiss me, I pushed his face away from my own. "Don't be such a spoilsport. Isn't your heart thumping? I know mine's thumping really hard!" he told me as he grabbed my hand and placed it to his chest.

My cheeks flushed red at this action "hey your heart is thumping way too much!" I exclaimed now when he suddenly collapsed onto my chest his cheeks were incredibly flushed as he panted lightly "what's wrong?! Hey devil! Are you okay?!" I asked the worry clear in my voice now.

I quickly picked him up and carried him to the nearby bench laying him down and waiting for him to regain consciousness. When he came to he raised his arm over his eyes "Ahh, I collapsed…" he said weakly.

"You're really feverish! Should I go buy some medicine?!" I exclaimed getting rather panicky in case something really bad happened to the blonde despite everything there was no way I wanted him to suffer.

"No…I'm not sick. My antibody levels seem to have dropped from my lack of energy…since you summoned me, I've used quite a lot of power tempting and chasing you…" he informed me now.

I stood straight now "and the only way to save you is…" I trailed off already knowing the answer but not really wanting to say it. I couldn't really admit to myself that I did indeed like how he looked regardless of his gender because then I'd have to admit that I was at least bisexual not that there was anything wrong with being bisexual or gay of course not but I've always prided myself on my love of boobs and all things women. However I could slowly feel all my control starting to slowly leave me the more time I spent with this succubus.

"Yes that's right. Master I just need your essence-" he started but I cut him off shoving a milk carton to his mouth to get him to drink. I'd read in the book that I had used to summon him with that succubus sometimes mistook milk for a person's essence and as such it worked to replenish their energy. "It's no use…I'm hungry enough to collapse. It's nowhere near enough. I want your essence, master…" he told me now.

He was rather cute and alluring even in this state. I let out a small growl before I grabbed him lifted him up and carried him to a more secluded area not having the time to take him home and not wanting my mother to hear all we were about to do. I placed the blonde behind a tree where he would be shielded by passers by the trunk was rather wide. He looked up at me questioningly "I'm going to give you what you want," I told him trying to hide my rather deep blush luckily my tanned cheeks helped.

I lifted up his skirt and my blush deepened this devil wasn't wearing any underwear. Kise's face lit up at the fact that he was finally going to win this little argument of ours. I pushed aside my embarrassment and wrapped my fingers around his cock stroking him quickly making him stand to attention. I smirked at how quickly he responded to my actions "someone's eager~" I teased him now as he moaned lightly.

"How could I not be?" he asked now thrusting his hips into my hand. His hands resting on the floor fisted into the grass every now and then for the extra grip it gave him. I chuckled as my hand continued to work up and down his shaft.

When I was satisfied with my work I let go of his erection gaining me a whimper. I smirked "don't worry you'll get something a whole lot better just wait~" I told him I then promptly started to unbuckle my pants pulling the zip down I then pulled both my pants and my boxers down slipping a leg from them allowing me to move freely my erection springing free in the process. I brought his mouth to my erection "you need my essence so much I'm being nice enough to give you some~" I told him. I watched as he licked his lips before taking my length into his mouth however I wasn't going to let this cute little blonde do it the way he wanted to.

I placed my hands at the back of his head holding him in place as I thrust in and out of his mouth making sure to be rough with him as I fucked his mouth. He let out lewd moans as I pounded into his hot wet cavern. I let out a few grunts at just how good it felt to thrust into his mouth. It was feeling so good that I had already started to leak pre-cum of which Kise had eagerly lapped up like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten which I thought was the hottest thing I'd ever seen and ever was going to see in my life causing my cock to twitch in his mouth in anticipation. I couldn't take it anymore I was at my limit and I wanted to fuck this blonde into next week.

I pulled back and gripped his legs pulling him down so he was lying on the ground I then lifted his legs up and pushed his knees towards his chest "sorry Kise but I can't wait to prepare you so this is going to hurt," I warned him to which he simply grunted as he did his best to relax himself. I took a deep breath so as to control myself enough not to break him then I lined myself up with his entrance before thrusting into him sliding in to the hilt. He let out a small cry of pain as I wasn't small so I remained still for a few moments to give him time to adjust to my girth. When he told me to move I started to thrust into him hard and fast, it wasn't long before, his cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure.

I looked down watching his greedy hole swallowing my cock to which turned me on even more, there was a bit of blood smeared across my erection which made me feel bad but right now I just wanted to give him the best fuck he'd ever had or would ever have in his life I was going to make sure that he wouldn't be walking for a month. The more he moaned the harder I thrust into him, I adjusted my angle a little aiming for that spot buried deep inside him that would have him screaming in pleasure and soon enough I found it. He threw his head back his hands shooting out to grip my arms that were now on either side of his body his legs being placed onto my shoulders instead. I felt his nails dig into my skin but it only added fuel to the fire as it spurred my hips to get faster and harder once more.

I grunted and moaned as I continued to pound into him abusing his prostate with every thrust. I couldn't take my eyes from the blonde if I thought he was gorgeous before he was absolutely stunning while being roughly pounded by me. His mouth was hanging open and a bit of drool was siding down his chin as all he could was grip onto my flesh while he moaned and screamed. Luckily it was a time of day where there was almost no one on the street at this time so no one was around to hear what was going on or we'd be arrested.

I leaned in now capturing those arousing lips into a searing kiss not being able to hold back anymore I wanted to taste him I wasn't disappointed he tasted sweet, far sweeter than the sweetest desert and I could feel myself becoming addicted to it and to him. He now wraps his arms around my neck pulling me down for a deeper kiss which I happily returned. I gave a particularly sharp thrust which caused the blonde to cry out as he came "A-Aomine..!" he moaned out.

His tightening walls brought me over the edge as I spilled my seed deep into him. We lay there panting next to each other trying to catch our breaths. I pulled the smaller blonde into my chest now "from now on the only one allowed to fuck you is me!" I growled into his ear.

His entire body shivered as he turned to look at me "only if the only one you're allowed to fuck is me~" he returned causing a big smile to grace my lips as I kissed him now.

"Sounds fair~" I concluded when we parted, I checked the time on my watch and groaned "we better head back mum will send out a search party if we aren't back soon. I stood motioning for the blonde to stay where he was at the moment knowing he wouldn't be walking properly for a while. I grabbed the shopping before helping the blonde up he took some in his free hand while I carried the rest my free hand wrapped around his waist to support him as we headed back.

The End

A/N: didn't think I'd complete this all in one go ahaha! I hope you enjoyed this! I think they suit this genre very much! Next fic will be KagaMuro I hope you all will continue to enjoy and review my work to come it means a lot to hear all the feedback from my precious readers!


End file.
